


let's kiss the past away like new year's day

by siwona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: Bokuto convinces Kuroo that they should kiss on New Year's.





	let's kiss the past away like new year's day

**Author's Note:**

> just something fun i thought of writing in between studying for midterms to get my mind of stressful stuff! inspired by this tweet (https://twitter.com/au_idea_bot/status/963915648781885440) but i did the opposite instead. hope u enjoy!

Kuroo thinks it’s a terrible idea.

“But dude! Aren’t you tired of watching all the couples kissing on New Year’s? Doesn’t it make you feel lonely?”

God, he doesn’t want to be having this conversation with Bokuto right now. _Especially_ not with Bokuto. He only just figured out that he was crushing, _hard_ , on one of his best friends, and he’s not allowed to have time to process that, apparently.

Because Bokuto is looking at him with those eyes (honestly, how the hell did it take Kuroo so long to realize this man had so much power over him, he could never resist those eyes), and saying, “C’mon, it won’t be so bad! Just this once!”

And so Kuroo finds himself with an arm around Bokuto’s waist, watching him shout the countdown just a little offbeat with a huge grin on his face. Bokuto’s arm around his shoulders feels burning hot through his clothes, and Kuroo feels a blush rising to his face when Bokuto uses his grip to bring them closer. “You sure you’re okay with this?” Bokuto asks, giving him an escape, and Kuroo can’t help but think, yeah. Yeah, he wants to do this, even if it’s the only time he’ll ever be this close to Bokuto in his life, even if it changes their relationship forever.

Damn, he’s selfish.

But still, he nods, heartbeat almost drowning out the crowd screaming the last of the countdown, and then Bokuto’s lips are against his, soft, gentle. Kuroo melts into it, tightening his arms around the other’s waist as he presses back gingerly. He doesn’t want to mess anything up, not their friendship or their chaste kiss, so he doesn’t move much more than that, letting Bokuto stay like this for as long as he wants.

It isn’t long before Bokuto pulls away, and, for a moment, he looks as dazed as Kuroo feels. The look disappears quickly enough that Kuroo dismisses it as a trick of the light. “See,” Bokuto says, beaming, “that wasn’t bad at all, was it?”

Kuroo is sure he’ll regret everything later; he knows how pining works. But for now, he says, “You’re not as bad at kissing as I thought,” and laughs at Bokuto’s indignant squawk.

 

Their relationship doesn’t change like Kuroo was afraid of. Instead of drifting apart out of awkwardness, they got closer together, and Kuroo settles down with the knowledge that not much can break down their friendship. In fact, after New Year’s, they end up cuddling on the couch in Kuroo’s house more often than not, Kuroo’s parents not even sparing the two boys a glance.

Bokuto thinks cuddling is an important part of any relationship and, supposedly, cuddles just about everyone. Kuroo can’t complain; he gets a chance to cuddle with his crush after all. But it’s not good for his heart. Especially not when he can feel the line of Bokuto’s body against his, warm and sturdy. Definitely not when he starts combing through Bokuto’s hair with his fingers, Bokuto humming out a happy noise and moving closer.

That’s what’s happening when Bokuto mumbles something in his collar, and Kuroo suppresses a shiver. “What?”

Bokuto leans back, almost rolling off the tiny couch they manage to squish their bodies into on an almost daily basis. “I said, can I call you Tetsurou?” After a long silence, he adds, “It’s okay if you say no. I just…. You know, it feels like I’ve known you my whole life, like you’ve always been there for me, and calling you by your given name just feels… like the right thing to do. Or something. Uh, nevermind, that was kinda stupid, wasn’t it.”

Kuroo kind of feels like he’s drowning. His mouth opens and closes multiple times before he decides to just keep it shut and think about what to say, because the only thing trying to come out right now is a confession of his undying love. He’s not sure that one will go over well.

“Kuroo? Did I break you?”

With a grunt, Kuroo pulls Bokuto close, shoving Bokuto’s face into his shoulder. “I’m full of _emotions_ , and it’s all your fault.”

“Is that a yes?” Bokuto asks, grin obvious even if Kuroo can’t see it. When Kuroo nods, he wiggles in excitement, returning the embrace enthusiastically. “You know, normal people feel a variety of strong emotions on a regular basis, _Tetsurou_.”

Kuroo feels his face flush and says, “You can stop speaking anytime, Koutarou.”

He can feel Bokuto’s smile against his shirt, and his heart melts.

 

It is still a terrible idea, but with the new year fast approaching, Bokuto begs for a New Year’s kiss once again. And once again, Kuroo obliges.

 

“I’m an idiot.”

“Sounds about right,” Kenma replies, not even bothering to look up from his console.

“Why did I let it happen _again_?” Kuroo looks at Kenma, and, upon seeing the completely blank look Kenma shoots his way, says, “Okay, _I know why_. You don’t have to make me feel bad.”

Kenma hums, leaning on Kuroo. “Maybe you should tell him.”

Horrified, Kuroo leans away, jostling Kenma around so he could grab him by the shoulders. “I absolutely cannot do that. He’s always talking about how I’m his _bro_ , and he’s so glad we’re able to be like this even though we’re _friends_. There’s no way telling him would do any good. He’d probably hate me or not trust me anymore or, like, fuck, I don’t know, man. It’d be bad.”

Kenma mumbles something about none of that being possible, but Kuroo pretends not to hear him.

 

Bokuto brings it up one day, mentioning a talk with Kenma. “He said you were, uh, having problems with your… love life? And, you know, we’re best… best friends, but I don’t really know anything about your love life.” He swallows hard. “Like if you’re seeing anyone.”

Sighing, Kuroo mentally curses Kenma for butting in. See if he tells Kenma anything again. “Koutarou, I promise, I’m not leaving you out or anything,” he starts, trying to be reassuring. He knows Bokuto gets sad about things like that, and fuck if he’s going to let himself make Bokuto sad.

But the other man shakes his head, shifting away from him. “It’s not that. Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up. If you don’t wanna talk about it….”

“No, listen. There’s no love life, Kou. Kenma was just making fun of me.”

Bokuto is silent for a long moment, looking at Kuroo with an unreadable look. It makes Kuroo nervous; Bokuto’s always been an open book to him. It feels weird, knowing there’s a side to the man that he doesn’t know. “Ugh, I’m so stupid! Now it’s like _I’m_ making fun of you!”

Kuroo is confused for only a moment, brain still lingering on the other’s expression, but then he’s swinging into action, bringing Bokuto closer and reassuring him with everything he can think of.

 

It happens again the next year, and it almost breaks him.

 

“You know, if Bokuto finds someone, you’re not going to be able to do this anymore.”

“I’m very aware, Kenma. Don’t worry; I’ll be fine.”

 

Bokuto is drunk, and, if he’s being honest, Kuroo’s has a bit much to drink as well. Alcohol makes them both giggly and sleepy, so they lean against each other at the edge of the party, laughing over nothing in particular. It’s fun, he’s having fun, and Kuroo doesn’t even think about how terrible he’ll feel later. But he doesn’t forget about the kiss.

Neither does Bokuto. He wraps his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pitching heavily to the side before Kuroo straightens him up. It causes them both to stumble, and Kuroo hits the wall hard trying to keep them both upright. “Tetsurou,” Bokuto calls, right in his ear. “You ready for New Year’s!”

Kuroo fights the blush threatening to rise. Humming his agreement, he buries his face in Bokuto’s shoulder, arms tightening around him. He listens to the people around them, shouting about the time and the alcohol, content in the silence between them.

And then it starts. Bokuto moves his mouth next to Kuroo’s ear and proceeds to list every reason why he’s grateful Kuroo is at his side, how lucky he is to have him as a friend, how happy he is. It’s almost too much. Kuroo knows Bokuto gets emotional when he’s drunk, knows he starts to say whatever sappy thing he can think of, and he knows everything Bokuto is saying is true.

There’s nothing he treasures most than being Bokuto’s friend. That’s why his crush doesn’t matter. And yet, whenever Bokuto says something like this, the confession is on the tip of his tongue, secret ready to be free.

The countdown startles them both, and they laugh, Kuroo a little wetly. _Next time_ , Kuroo thinks, knowing next time will never come. Instead of continuing down that line of thought, he gets distracted by Bokuto’s hands sliding up to his face, and by his eyes, bright and glittering.

Bokuto presses his, “Happy New Year,” into Kuroo’s lips, and Kuroo, as usual, melts.

This year, Kuroo thinks as he counts the seconds that go by, maybe the kiss will last longer.

And then Bokuto licks his way into Kuroo’s mouth, and Kuroo is no longer thinking.

 

They don’t talk about it. Bokuto doesn’t show a hint of even remembering that he decided to drunkenly make out with Kuroo, and that’s fine with him. It’s easier for them both, Kuroo concludes.

But Kuroo can’t forget the feeling of Bokuto’s mouth, or the sound of his groans, or the sight of his face when they pulled apart. Like he wanted to keep going. Like he wanted to go further. Like he wanted _Kuroo_.

And it all went away faster than Kuroo could blink. “C’mon,” Bokuto had said, lips still slick from Kuroo’s tongue, “let’s get more drinks!”

Kuroo wishes he could forget.

 

“Tetsu,” Bokuto says, nursing the same drink he’s had for an hour now. “We don’t have to do it this year. The kiss, I mean. We can stop.”

Kuroo’s heart stops, and he can’t stop himself from wondering the worst. Does Bokuto not want to anymore? Does he hate him?

Did he find someone else?

Kuroo bites his lip, but he had always known this couldn’t last. _Suck it up, stupid._ “Right. If you don’t want to do it anymore, I understand….”

“What? No, _I_ don’t mind.” Bokuto finally looks at him, the first time he’s even glanced his way wrap his mind around it. “I just…. I thought… that you might not want to, because it makes you uncomfortable or something. We don’t cuddle or hug like we used to, so I thought maybe we’re drifting apart? And, like, you never really wanted to in the first place, you know? I don’t wanna force you….”

“Oh, Kou,” Kuroo says, sighing in defeat. He can’t do this anymore, he can’t sabotage his relationship with Bokuto over this. He’d never forgive himself. “The only time you’ve forced me to do something is that time we watched bird memes for three hours.” His hand inches toward Bokuto’s, and he summons the courage to grasp on. “I’m in love with you, Koutarou. Sorry if I made it seem like I didn’t want to be around you. Last year was… hard. In more ways than one,” he jokes half-heartedly.

Bokuto’s eyes are wide, and his hand grips Kuroo’s tightly, as if he’s afraid Kuroo will run if he lets go. (Kuroo probably would.) But he doesn’t say anything for the longest time. He sits and stares, taking in every part of Kuroo’s face. “You remember last year?” he finally pipes up, and it’s the last thing Kuroo expected him to say.

Kuroo draws back, ripping his hand out of Bokuto’s. “ _You_ remember last year? I thought you were too drunk.”

“No, I… Oh, I’m so stupid. _We’re_ stupid. It’s been a year since then!”

“Almost a year,” Kuroo says, right as the countdown starts. He manages a pained smile, grabbing his drink. “Toast to the new year?”

Bokuto nods a little shyly, leaning closer. “Maybe next year we’ll be a little less dense, huh?”

Kuroo laughs, light and easy, and says, “Just a little,” and then he’s not saying anything at all.

“I’m in love with you too,” Bokuto murmurs against his lips, and laughs at how breathless Kuroo becomes.


End file.
